


Rewriting (but Not Forgetting) History

by LaneMartin13



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley is 19 and Peter will be as well, Harley is Tony's kid, Harley is a Stark, Iron Dad, M/M, Mild Angst, Morgan is 7, Moving On, New Beginnings, Past Reflection, like at all, only rated teen because Peter alludes to something but the mentioning is not explicit, only suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Parkner Week Day 5: BirthdayOR: Harley celebrates his 19th birthday!





	Rewriting (but Not Forgetting) History

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Truth be told, Harley James Keener was never one to count down the days to his birthday or even really acknowledge it. Growing up, his focus was always on his mother and his sister Abbie and while they did celebrate his birthday, it was sparse because of financial issues or work complications. Harley understood, he really did. He didn’t see it as a problem at all in actuality. His birthday just never seemed that important. And his father never wrote to him, never came back for any of them, so why did it matter really? When his mother and sister were taken from him, he started to forget about his birthday all together. The memories were too painful, too raw, too open. Living with Tony since the ripe age of eleven started to change things. He opened up more, he began to let people take care of him, began to let them smother him and eventually began to accept this life he now lived.

He wasn’t surprised when he was awoken from his slumber by excessive jumping on his mattress, effectively shaking him awake before a small body plopped on top of him. The body of his younger sister Morgan. What did surprise him however, were the words coming out of her mouth.

“Happy birthday Harley!” she bellowed, jumping excitedly and smothering him.

It took Harley a moment to snap out of it but it then occurred to him exactly what day it was and he smiled softly, pulling her down on his chest and tickling her sides until she squealed and squirmed. “Thank you,” he laughed into her hair, halting his tickling assault when she gave in.

“Come on, daddy’s making breakfast and we have a surprise for you!” the seven year old giggled, climbing off of him and standing beside his bed, tugging on his hand impatiently.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Harley laughed, letting her pry him out of bed. “I’ll meet you there, I have to brush my teeth and get dressed first.”

Morgan pouted and her shoulders slumped with an exaggerated humph, crossing her arms and pointing her chin to the air before turning on her heel and storming off to the door. “Hurry up!” she huffed before grabbing the stuffed plushy she kept in his room and running out and down the hall.

Harley smiled as he watched her go before the nineteen year old stood up and made his way to his bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. His family always went out of their way for him on his birthday in order to make up for all the previous years, although they assured him everyone got the same birthday treatment because that’s just how they rolled.

Once he was done, he padded his way through the corridors before taking the elevator down two floors to the kitchen and dining room. As soon as he entered, he was nearly scared out of his mind by every single one of his family and teammates jumping out from behind random nooks and crannies, couches and corners, all of them yelling “Happy birthday Harley!” as loud as they possible could.

Harley’s eyes were as a wide as saucers and he didn’t even have the chance to process before Morgan was attaching herself to his legs and Peter was at his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek and whispering his own very private “Happy birthday baby,” in his ear.

“Oh wow,” Harley breathed, taking in all the decorations before smiling widely at Peter, setting his other hand on Morgan’s head to run along her jet black hair.

Tony clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone, keeping them clasped as he turned towards the group. “Now! Cake for breakfast? I think yes!” he exclaimed, looking mainly at Morgan who unlatched herself from Harley with an excited squeal, bounding off towards her father who picked her up with ease as she jumped into his arms, him setting her on his hip and walking over to Harley and Peter while everyone else moved to get the placements and get seated.

“Happy birthday kiddo,” Tony said with a soft smile, pulling him in for a side hug since one of his sides was filled with Morgan, pressing a kiss to the side of his son’s head.

“Thanks dad,” Harley smiled, ignoring the way his eyes glistened like they did every year. He knew to expect this on his birthday nowadays but it always really shook him each time. How much they loved and cared for him. That didn’t mean his mother never cared for him, god no, he knew she loved him with all her heart but this family also did and they showed it in their own way.

“Always kid,” Tony smiled, nodding at his son before bouncing Morgan and looking down at his daughter. “Shall we have some cake, m’lady?” he asked her, smiling at the way she beamed and buried her face in his shoulder, wiggling excitedly.

“We shall,” Morgan smiled, nodding quickly and squirming until he winked at Peter and Harley before moving to the table to put a pink birthday hat on her.

Harley couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even when he wiped at his teary eyes as he turned to his boyfriend. “I love you,” he said, pulling him into a tight hug that was eagerly returned, feeling the vibration of Peter’s laugh.

“I love you too Harls,” Peter smiled into his shoulder, pulling away to kiss him on the lips. “I’ll give you part of your birthday present later on when we’re not surrounded by family,” he whispered to him when he pulled away.

Harley felt the blush spreading along his cheeks and he raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “Oh? Is that so?” he asked rhetorically.

“Mhm,” Peter hummed affirmatively, smiling widely in satisfaction at Harley’s blush, knowing that his mind was already going to the same places as his were, thinking about later evening. “For now, we should go have some cake though,” he smiled, tugging on Harley’s hand and lacing their fingers, being to pull him.

“Oh that’s just cruel Parker,” Harley said, shaking his head in disbelief before laughing and letting himself be led to the table filled with family, everyone smiling and laughing, especially at Tony who struggled with the cake while still holding Morgan.

Harley smiled brightly as he sat down with Peter, looking out at everyone. He had lost one family, and they were still with him, they always would be, but he had also gained another one and they would be with him until the end of the line all the same.

Harley’s birthday had always been a touchy subject but nowadays, he grew to love and look forward to them every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr is harleykeenerdeservesbetter so feel free to reach out (leave prompts, ask questions, chat, anything)!


End file.
